Darkness Wasted's High School Life Series
by darkness wasted
Summary: Yup. My hedgehog form is in high school. The Sonic gang and her deal with the usual and unusual life of a teenager. Friendship and maybe Romance? Who knows!
1. Chapter 1

**My fic named **_**High School Horror**_** is doing really well with reviews/hits/and favs. Thanks for that you guys! So here's something different that deals with high school. **

**Me as a hedgehog must go through 4 years of this nightmare! So here's my POV of high school as a hedgehog. Some things are off a bit but I'm not going to tell you my whole life activity! Stalker! **

**Yeah I was bored. So I don't know if I'll keep it up. If you find this story interesting then sure, I'll continue it. **

5:00 am.

I wake up at the usual time every day. Sometimes earlier if I can't sleep. Happens often and I'm sure that isn't healthy. But I really didn't care or pay much attention to it. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My light blue quills were a mess and I looked like a fur ball. Most girls my age would get annoyed or upset. Me? I just grab a brush and place it into a pony tail and move on. Yeah I'm not much for getting dolled up for something as boring as school. I went to the bathroom and got ready with my favorite pair of jeans and black t-shirt, also my brown glasses. My parents asked why I wore black so much. I just liked the color and it went with everything. I honestly think they thought I was going emo. After I took my shower and brushed my teeth I went back into my room and got my books ready for the day. I went on my laptop and checked my messages as usual. I saw nothing very interesting and logged off to head down stairs. I waited there for my younger brother and dad to wake up. I was always first to get the day started. Times like this are when I wished I had a car. But I'm just a sophomore so that wasn't gonna happen until my next year; hopefully.

6:00 am

"How in the world do you get up so early?" My younger brother said coming down stairs. He was in his blue jeans and white t-shirt. He wa s a full red hedgehog. He had a normal name unlike me. My name was Darkness. No wonder people thought I was emo! I nick named him Razor since he hardly listened to his actual name being called.

"I don't know. I wake up even earlier sometimes." I shrugged.

"You're crazy, D" He chuckled. He flipped on the TV. I was reading a book so the TV wasn't of real interest to me at the moment. I was getting into the story known as Twilight. It was romantic and odd all at once. It was about vampires. I liked it and half of my school was reading it to. I wasn't following them just my friend shoved the book in my face and I got curious.

"Dear lord! Why do you wake up at five in the morning?" My dad said coming down the stairs dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He was a blue hedgehog with black highlights.

"What? I told you I can't sleep that much. So I wake up early." I giggled.

"Dad I think she's lost it." Razor laughed. I tossed my book at his head and stuck my tongue out. He did the same minus throwing the book.

After about a half hour we were in his truck and heading off to school. Razor was only a year younger then me so he was a freshmen. It was weird seeing him everyday at school Home was fine but school! A girl can only take so much! (I'm kidding! I love my brother! He's not blood related but I love him all the same. ) We stopped at the tall building. It was normal. Near the side of a highway, tall, white, a flag, nothing special. I didn't hate it I just hated what was inside.

7:00

"I'll pick you guys up afterwards. Have a good day." H smiled and drove off. I watched him leave and sighed. Maybe I should've stayed home. This place makes me sick half the time.

"You okay, D?" Razor asked.

"Yeah just fine." I smiled and walked towards the door with the tiny red annoyance. I loved him but man can he talk! He had to go to another floor and so did I. So we separated. We always met outside near the flag post after wards so I wasn't worried about him.

7:20

I made my way towards my locker. It was on the second floor. Easy access and everything. Some of my friends knew my lock combination. On my birthday I usually found something shoved in there. I grabbed my first period book and slammed the locker shut after I placed my cell phone into it. I reached my homeroom class and saw a few of my friends. Sonic and Amy. Of course Amy was flirting and Sonic was ignoring which was pretty funny.

"Hey D!" Amy smiled as she raced up to hug me. I giggled and hugged her back. We went back to our seats which was at the back of the room. That was were I liked to sit. The front was okay tbut the back is were the funny stuff happens. Most of the guys I know try to hit on a girl. Watching them crash and burn for some odd reason is a joke to most. To me it's just sad. Sometimes so sad they literally get down all day. That's why I stay single. I was asked out a few times but not by the right person. I'm not the type to date one day then move on. Unlike the snotty chicks here. I see one right now. Her name is Rouge and I bet you anything the whole football team was retired cause of her. No lie! I could be wrong but you never know. (oh crap! Who ever plays football don't hurt me!) She looked at me and Amy and smirked. Amy and I never really liked her. That bat made nasty rumors about us so it was certain. Mortal enemy number one.

"I wonder who her new boyfriend is." Amy said in a whisper to me. I'm not into gossip so I shrugged. Amy did most of the talking. Sonic listened. I bet he was annoyed the guys he knew weren't in the same homeroom as he was.

"There he is now." Amy pointed out a tall blue and orange hedgehog. He looked mean and his size was intimidating. I swear I was close to fainting! You had to look up just to see his face! Dang! Rouge held his hand as if it were nothing. This was boyfriend number 235. Yeah me and my friends keep count. Why so many I may never know. Never had one and it didn't bother me as much as Amy.

"Hey guys!" Cream said racing into the room.

"Hey Cream" Sonic, Amy, and I said smiling to our freshmen friend. Razor was one of her best friends and I thought he liked her. I giggled at thought.

7:30

Right on cue the bell rang. It was homeroom so we had to wait for the teacher to take role. Then in another five minutes we were on our own for the whole day. The teacher was a Honey colored cat named, ironically, Honey. After role was taken we waited to head out into the halls. I counted down the hours until I had to head home. The bell rang and the day begun.

**See! My life is boring! Ugh! (looks around) I'm reading that book actually. It's really good. lols. So I'll continue this when…………..eh. When you want an update I guess. Oh and yes to the romance question. But that's my secret on who, when, and where! Muhaha! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! My life caught interest? lols. But I did say if you wanted updates that I would so here you go. A few authors here who are like my best friends will appear. You have to guess who is who. But if you're a long time reader then you would find out faster then anything. Few things are real and others are fake. That you can try to figure out on your own. I'm not saying a word. ;) **

8:15

I was in my Spanish 2 class with a group of others who I don't talk to. Most of them were the popular and gossip gang. Not my type of crowd. To be honest half weren't even virgins. They even say it proudly too, which also disgusted me. A fifteen to sixteen year old is supposed to have fun at the mall not in the back of car or bedroom. I pushed it aside and listened to the black cat teacher. Her name was Mrs. Drew. She was nice and very funny. It was almost time to go for Study Hall which I looked forward too. It was my favorite period next to lunch. As I was writing down notes on the new vocabulary I over heard the most odd conversation ever. But it wasn't uncommon at this school.

"I like him but there is this other guy. He is gorgeous! I'm going out to dinner tonight with him." A red swallow smiled to her friend that sat next to her. I was sitting behind them and listening without realization.

"But you have a boyfriend." Her pink furred cat friend said as she giggled.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The swallow smiled. I scowled and shuck my head disgusted. She would rather cheat and crush his heart then be honest? That was wrong and I swore at that moment I would do no such thing when and if I get a boyfriend of my own. The bell finally rang at 8:45. I rushed out of that room and headed to my Study Hall room.

8:50

The bell rang to start the period. I pulled out my book and began to read. Again more gossip about cheating and having _fun_ came into play. Times like this I wished I had music in my ears playing like mad. I kept reading my story with interest. I thought the two in the story were meant to be together. It was so obvious. But here at home. No one has a match. They move on after a one night stand so I highly doubt the possibility. I heard the teacher saying there was a half hour left in the period. I shrugged and kept reading. Then I got bored a it. I took out my notebook and started to write a random story. I did it often and I had at least 29 notebooks full of them. My friends said to get them published but I told them it was random video game fiction. The bell finally rang and I put the two books away. I left right after.

12:30

It was lunch and this was my favorite period! I sat with Amy, Sonic, and now Tails. Knuckles was even there. Except he was eyeing Rouge. We warned him about her but he wouldn't listen. What a hard head. (Just like half the guys I know. lols) The lunch was horrible so we each brought our own. I was to into my new story that I want hungry. That happened a lot. My friends thought I did it to lose weight! No way! Loss weight? For who and why would I do that for?

"She could be doing it 'cause she likes someone." Rouge smirked since she over heard our conversation.

"I would never do that. Even if I did like someone, I wouldn't loss weight for them." I growled.

"Or she wants a figure like me." That bat was pushing her luck. I stood and looked at her with anger.

"Oh what's wrong? Upset now?" She snickered.

"Let it go D." Tails frowned. I flipped Rouge the bird and walked away. I heard her call me a female dog but I just did it again to annoy her. I don't take things like that lightly.

"Wow. She got mad fast." Sonic said in shock.

"What do you expect? Rouge was making fun of her just now." Amy growled. She stood up and followed me. (Yeah it happened. A few things are off but that's how it happened.)

I was sitting at a different table writing out my anger. When I was finished I read it through and saw that the girl who just happened to have died was just like Rouge. I saw that was wrong and ripped out the story. I would save it for a rainy day when she pushes me to far. I looked up to see Amy staring at me.

"You okay? You got mad pretty fast back there." Amy smiled.

"I was a short temper and I can get annoyed faster then most. But it's fine." I smiled.

"You sure?" She asked. Was she my friend or my mother!?

"I'm fine." I heard the bell and stood up faster. I didn't want any company at the moment.

1:15

It was finally seventh period! One more class then I'm home! I was way happy for that. My two last periods were the most fun actually. Right now it's History and the next one is English. Tow of my best subjects. Math was my worse but that was in third period. I was listening to Miss Karen as she talked about the Black Death and the Hundred Years War. I hated the war topic but the guy, of course, loved it. They thought war sounded exciting. I rolled my eyes when a few asked about the random tactics. She gave us homework and the bell rang at 2:05. I met my friends at my locker as always.

"So anything new?" I asked them as I opened the locker.

"I just heard a gossip session with Rouge and her friend Sally Acorn." Amy smiled sounding excited.

"Sally? Okay what happened?" I frowned as I stood. I had four minutes before I was late. Sparing two of the four minutes wouldn't hurt.

"She dumped Sonic! Isn't that great?!" Amy squealed. Everyone minus Sonic, he wasn't there, jaws dropped in shock.

"You're happy he got his heart broken in two!" I shouted in shock.

"I'm the glue to heal him!" Amy squealed. I slapped my forehead and rolled my eyes. She was happy over her friend's break up and now she waited to be the glue to heal him? Okay? That's not creepy I guess. I walked to my last class.

1:28

Two minutes until I was out the door and home! I couldn't wait. The minute the bell rang I jumped out my chair and sped down the halls. I almost bumped into a few couples making out but good thing there was space between them! (O.O uhh………….hehe.) I slid under the hug and raced to my locker.

"Hey!" The red hawk shouted. He was the one making out with the girl.

"Sorry!" I shouted back. He was senior and I knew not to mess with the number one rule. I have no idea what that girl saw in him. He was a jerk. To everyone! I reached my locker and got my things. I didn't bring books for homework. They invented study hall for a reason! (I agree! lols.)

4:15

I was on my computer writing my new story just to pass time. After I got bored of writing I wondered if there were anything on my favorite game couple. I looked around and saw an odd site.

"Fan Fiction?" I said aloud. I clicked the link and saw so many stories and categories for them I gasped!

"I can write them and people would read them!" I smiled. I jumped out of my chair and raced to tell my parents. My mom was a light blue hedgehog like me. She was talking to my dad on the couch when I raced onto their laps. My dad looked at my and then chuckled.

"You're a bit old to sit on my." He chuckled.

"Can I please go on this site to write my stories!" I asked with pleading eyes. My brother looked at me wired for the dinning room. He was still doing his homework.

"A story site? It's fine with me." My dad smiled. I smiled and hugged him. I looked at mom and she frowned. Uh-oh. I know that face. It's the "You're not old enough for……" face.

"Please mom." I smiled. She sighed and nodded. I ran back to my room and signed on! My pen name was _**oddball23**_. I was an odd ball and the number was random. I saw that I had a choice of making a profile. I thought about lying but then again. Why lie? I wrote a bit about me. Not enough to stalk me but a good bit, just enough for the reader to know who I am. I pulled out my notebook and started to write instead of looking around the site like a normal person. I was glued to the computer until 10:25at night. Right there and then my parents knew there was no chance of asking me to cancel the account. I was attached! I finally had something to look forward to when I came home!

**Oh we haven't even started! This is just where our story is going to be weird and odd all at once. So if you want more just leave it in a review. Oh and about the other authors. (smirks) That is where you have to guess on a few things. I won't say a word. (winks) See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hewo! It's me! The one and only D! I blame the fic **_**Changing Home**_** for that nick name. I read over my old fics and saw it. I was like…………so that's how I got it! Random I know but that's why I'm loved! D What's life without randomness! (dances around with OC) He's so cute! **

**War: LET ME GO! **

**No way! You're my hedgy and I lovers you! X) **

**War: THAT'S NOT A WORD! Now let me go! **

**Never! (Sits on him.) Have fun reading! (waves to readers) **

**War: GET OFF! **

**Nope. Not a chance. Hehehe. **

**War: (growls) **

8:30am

I was back in Spanish 2 the following morning. Nothing special. Except we were watching a YouTube vid for a project. It was funny so we all laughed. Especially me. (what? Don't take much to make me smile. :) Well Rouge just happened to be in my class and glared at me. First instinct was to ask what she was looking at but the bell rang. We were out in the halls and I heard her laughing at how I acted in class. I was dead on close and chucking my 4 pound text book at that stupid bat but refrained from doing so. I knew she was she was being herself. A pure creep and………….never mind. I just flat out hate her and respect is out of the question towards her. Seriously. I have no respect for girls or guys like her. They could go off and get stupid and I wouldn't give them a passing glance. Just the finger. I guess that's why people say I have a bad temper. I honestly don't have that bad of a temper. Now if you want bad just talk to Amy.

"Hey D!" I turned and was attacked by Cream and Amy.

"Whoa! What's the hurry?" I shouted as they grabbed my arms and dragged me! Backwards at that! (it has happened and I feared for my life! My friends are weird that way! XD )

"You have to watch Sonic and Knuckles play against Jet and Storm!" Amy smiled. I knew something like that was up. If someone's boyfriend was playing something I dragged to watch. What joy?

"Plus Tails is going to be there!" Cream giggled. Tails too? Anyone else?

"Your brother should be there too. He said he was going to be." Amy smiled. All of this was going on as I was dragged backwards towards the stars! (O.O)

"Can you let me go before I fall being the cluts I am?" I sweat dropped. But they apparently didn't hear me. Cause they hit the stairs and I was freaked! They ran with me being dragged without mercy! It was still school hours too! What the heck! We reached the paraded grounds in a few minutes. I was still shaking like mad from being dragged down the stairs but got over as soon as I saw my crush. (O.O uhhhhh…..) He was a tall black and blue hedgehog. His name was Drake and I thought he was cute while other girls called him sexy or gorgeous. I wouldn't say that about a guy anytime soon but he was cute. (Uhh………hehehe……he's a jerk. Believe me. I got over it faster then Sonic runs from Amy.)

"What are you………..Ohhh." Amy smirked. I looked at her and shifted my eyes as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" I blushed slightly.

"You like Drake? Hehe." Cream giggled. I dropped my ears and blushed intensely.

"Ummm……..I guess so." I said giggling slightly. Not in a flirty way cause I can't flirt to save my own life. (I honestly cant! No idea why but I cant! )

"That's is not how you flirt! Like this." Amy walked up to Drake and blinked very fast and giggled. I raised my eyebrow and watched.

"Hey Drake." She giggled. If Sonic would've saw I bet you he would've gotten the wrong idea.

"Umm………..hehe. Hey?" Drake bushed and stared at her. Amy walked away while swaying her hips and reached us.

"That's how you grab a guy's attention." Amy smiled.

"Nah no thanks. If I have try that hard to impress someone it aint worth it." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You should wear makeup and bring out that pretty face! Those glasses really aren't doing you any good." Amy smiled.

"I cant help I don't see well." I said annoyed. Not this again.

"But you should really get contacts or something." Cream smiled.

"Umm………..no. No thanks. I like my glasses." I smiled. I really did. They made me, me.

"But still!" Amy grabbed them and looked through them. I wasn't blind just far sighted. That meant I can't see far distances. But I could see all the same. She put them on herself and looked around.

"Things look the same to me." She smiled.

"That's because the medicine is meant for me." I took them back and placed back onto my muzzle. I was annoyed she took them randomly but I pushed it away.

"Look out!" Knuckles shouted. We looked up and saw a football coming at us. Amy and Cream screamed. I just rolled my eyes and caught it. I tossed it back and looked at them surprised.

"It was a ball not a bomb." I laughed.

"Are you even a girl?" I heard a snotty voice. I growled and turned to see Rouge.

"Course I am! I'm just not scared to play sports." I frowned.

"Sports are a guys thing. Make up and dressing up is what girls do."Rouge smiled.

"You girls may do that but not me. I hate that face paint and dresses aren't my thing." I said while crossing my arms.

"Then your considered a tomboy." One of Rouge's friends said.

"I know. Your point?" I asked.

"Oh it just means you're a boy wanna be!" Anther fried of hers laughed.

"**I'm a what**!" I was really mad with that one. I'm a pure girl and yeah I like games and the occasional sport. But a guy wanna be!

"You heard her."Rouge smiled. I couldn't believe it! They could be themselves at school but I cant! How wrong and stupid! I turned and walked off trying to avoid anything that I didn't want to happen.

"Running gets you no where." Rouge shouted out to me.

"I'm not running. Juts avoiding." I spat back. Rouge growled. When her _authority_ is being messed with it gets on her nerves. Perfect.

"If your so tough then fight." A girl said.

"I don't fight." I said while walking onward.

"Coward!" Rouge shouted.

"Better a coward then end up needing plastic surgery to regain something you thought you had!" I shouted.

Amy and Cream looked at me in shock. I was usually quiet but when someone pushed my buttons that was different.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Rouge growled.

"I don't need this." I turned and walked on. I was heading home and I didn't want to fight.

"D, wait!" Amy shouted.

"I still say she's a coward." Another popular said. Oh so you have to fight to be brave huh? One thing I have to say about that. Whoever said that was incredibly stupid!

4:00pm

I was home and no where near in a good mood. First they called me a boy! Second they made fun of me being a tomboy! Third they wanted a fight! I swear after high school I'm out of Philadelphia and off to better and bigger things. I know jerks are all over but if I move I can finally be me without a care. Matter of fact?

"Hmm……….the net is where I can be me. No one at school is on it so I can be who I am through Fan Fiction." I smiled and jumped on the computer. My profile was boring and what I was like at school. I upgraded and here is what I said! Proudly too! ;)

_**This is oddball23 and here's a little about me! I'm a 15 year old tomboy and love video games. Currently single and isn't up tight about it either. Unlike half the girls here in Philadelphia! I love to party and is currently writing fics for this site! Sweet! I know this is an upgrade from my last profile and I seem a lot different. That's awesome! I can finally act myself and not give a crap of what people think! With that said. I have made a few friends on this site who so cool! I've only known them for about a month but here they are! **_

_**Armyman59: Yes he is in the army! Awesome and a soldier! Sweet mix! **_

_**SoftMelody45: She is so cool that we're like sisters!**_

_**KD456: He's like my older brother! Watch out! **_

_**LovelyB84: She's so cool! **_

_**Razor657: My little brother is on the site too! So cute!**_

_**CTC3: The coolest group of girls out there! **_

_**Angel89: My friend who made a fic with me in it! Sweet! **_

_**Rasta180: You rock and you know it!**_

_**Those are my friends and so much more to list and make. So catch ya later gang! Oddball23 out! **_

* * *

**Oh yeah! That's more like it! Sweet! I finally came back! Hurrah! Guess the authors! You know you want too! ;) **


End file.
